


Camera Shy

by milky_mangoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, I think that's everything, Light Bondage, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_mangoes/pseuds/milky_mangoes
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi has always been a sweetheart, from the moment you met the blushing first-year all the way through your budding relationship in your final year of highschool.Sometimes you forget just how mean he could be.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as “Yamaguchi takes pictures of your naked body for his later enjoyment whilst rearranging your guts”

He could be so mean sometimes.

“You look so pretty like this,” he murmurs, tracing his long, slender fingers along the sides of your prone body. “Exposed and open, just for me. You love this, don’t you?” His eyes gloss over as they glide along every curve and dip of your flesh, bare to his eyes only.

His eyes, and the cold lens of his phone’s camera.

The flash lights up, and you turn your head to the side with a whimper. He snickers at your reaction, grabbing your hips and giving them a comforting squeeze. His smile is downright devious, the shy caring boyfriend you know all but forgotten as he takes the reigns tonight.

It was always a push-and-pull with him, everynight a tossup for who had control in the bedroom. But, as he rushed you both home from a victorious volleyball match full of adrenaline, you knew you didn’t stand a chance. Not when his lips press so gently into yours as he strips you bare and ties your wrists to the bed frame.

“Tadashi~” You groan, tugging your restraints as he snaps another picture. This wasn’t the first time he had you tied up, far from it, but the irritation of not being able to do anything still gnawed at you everytime. You wanted nothing more than to sink your fingers into his soft hair, to run your hands along the smooth toned muscles he’s built up over the years, and to kiss his cute lips. “Wanna touch you. Untie me, Yama.”

He tsks, waving his finger at you. “Nuh uh, you’re in no position to be making demands tonight. I wanna savor you,” he says. He tugs one of your hard nipples, causing you to arch into his touch with a sharp moan. Your legs tighten around his waist, irritated that you could still feel his fully-clothed formed as opposed to the skin-on-skin contact you so desperately crave. A light flashes over your face, capturing your open mouth and lidded eyes. You flush as he snickers as he waves his phone. “I wanna savor the moment.”

Those damn pictures.

Yamaguchi sets the device down beside you to free his other hand, immediately groping both of your tits in his hands. He leans forward to press a hasty open-mouthed kiss against your waiting mouth, tongue diving in to mix with yours. You hopelessly press your body up into his, hips raking over the prominent bulge in his shorts. The short stimulation of his rough clothing over your exposed cunt did little to lessen the ache between your legs, but he wouldn’t give you much more than that.

“So needy,” he breathes, breaking apart from your lips. A thin string of saliva stretches out between your tongues as you pant, hot breath hitting his cheeks as he gives you a small grin. His calloused hands travel south to your heat, sliding a single finger through your wet folds before dragging it back up towards your stomach. “You’re so wet for me, I bet I could slide right in without having to touch you. But not yet, hmm? Not until you behave for me.”

“Asshole,” you murmur against his lips. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima got along so well, and not because either were necessarily upstanding citizens or kind souls. No, he and his best friend seemed to share a few cruel traits; it just so happens your Tadashi saves it for when the two of you are alone.

He was such a caring boyfriend, always giving you what you need, checking up on you whenever possible; hell, when you managed to get him under you, he was typically the one being needy and clingy. But having him tower over you with complete control over your movements and your release, well, he could be as wicked and cruel as the devil himself. “You’re such a tease.”

“But you love it,” he says, grinning. “Consider this payback for distracting me all game, I could hardly focus when you kept batting your eyelashes at the other manager.”

You roll your eyes at his accusation, opening your mouth to protest, but whatever comeback you have died in the back of your throat as he dips his head to nip and suck at your chest. His tongue swirls over one of your buds as his hands pinches the other, and a pleasant tingle shoots through your spine at the sensation.

“Tadashi,” you groan, and he pulls away once more to observe your flushed face, drool dripping down your chin. “Take off your clothes at least, it’s not fair that I’m the only one completely naked.”

He ponders your question for a moment, tapping his chin in mock thought. God, you wanted nothing more than to squish his cute freckled cheeks between your hands and pull his stupid face down for another kiss, but that damn tie kept your stationary. All you could do was pull his lower body closer to yours with your ankles trapped hooked around his waist.

“I don’t know, you’re not being very good right now,” he says, and you whine in frustration. He idly gropes your chest, hands sliding down to squeeze your hips and thighs with bruising strength. “You keep making demands~ maybe if you ask nicely I’ll indulge you a little bit.”

At your stubborn silence, Yamaguchi sticks a finger into your wet hole. A strangled mewl leaves your throat at the feeling, a soft squelch filling the air as he slowly presses in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. His hands were slender, but the length rubbed your insides nice and deep, and in a few moments you were bucking your hips for more contact.

“Tadashi, please,” you cry, already sick of his teasing. It wasn’t as fun to be on the receiving end of such treatment, and you were already tired of both your silent and vocal pleads being denied. “Baby please, I want you, need you.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want,” he says watching your face contort with every thrust of his hand. He traces his thumb over your clit, aching and swollen from being ignored for so long, and you nearly sob at his featherlight touches. He could feel his cock twitch at your cute face twisted in exasperation, how your hips jutted up into his groin just for him to pin them back down, the way you tugged for your arms to be free; another silent demand of yours. His fingers itch to grab his phone to snap another personal photo of you, but he holds back. He wanted you to be completely ruined first.

“You gotta use your words, baby, or else I don’t know what you want.” He retracts his hands from your body completely, and you whimper slightly. This would go on all night if you didn’t submit to his wants. Pride be damned, you wanted to get absolutely railed by the captain as soon as physically possible.

“Please, Tadashi, I want both your fingers and m-mouth,” you say, trying to focus on forming a coherent sentence as he mouths small kisses to the side of your neck. He hums, urging you to continue as he sucks a small bruise just under your jaw. “Want them on my pussy now, please baby.”

He presses one last kiss to your neck. “Good girl. See, now was that so hard?” He gives you a smirk as he snickers quietly to himself, but you don’t take offense to his cruel tone or mocking words, instead only focusing on the relief of two of his fingers sinking deep into you.

You toss your head back he pumps into you, setting an easy pace he places gentle kisses down your body leading to your aching clit. He veers off to the side to press one last kiss to the inside of your thigh, suckling another hickey onto the soft flesh, then doing the same onto the other leg, before he trails back to your center. Finally, finally, those soft lips of his enclose around your clit and sucks hard. Your hips jerk forward with a moan, and his arm encircles your leg to hold your hips down, his large hand splayed out on your stomach to keep you in place.

“Be still,” he says against your cunt, but your needy body doesn’t process the command as you mindlessly buck into his mouth. He grunts, adding a third finger to stretch out your tight pussy and scissor open. He thrusts into you faster, searching for that one spot that’ll have you hurtling towards your end in no time, curling his fingers as he moves. “Don’t cum until I say so, okay? Do you think you could do that for me?”

His question goes unanswered, your mind to far gone as he curls into the squishy flesh deep inside you that makes your toes curl and voice raise an octave; sharp, breathless moans cutting through the air accompanied by the squishing noise of your cunt that would have you flustered if you could think properly.

Your entire body tenses as you feel your own climax approaching, and you desperately wiggle your hips to help toss yourself over that cliff. But, just as you’re about to reach absolute euphoria, your devil of a boyfriend pulls away, denying your sweet release. He holds your thighs apart, not granting any oh so needed friction, and laughs. Fucking laughs.

“You get worked up so quickly, don’t you? Needy little baby, were you about to come without me telling you to?” He giggles to himself and presses a small kiss to your opening, tongue delving in briefly to have a quick taste of your gushing essence. “I’m not done savoring you, so don’t finish yet unless I say so.”

You scoff and attempt to kick him, but he easily snatches your ankle. “You’re such a dick sometimes,” you whine. As much as you wanted to seem unaffected by his teasing, your needy cunt and wavering voice gives away just how much you love his little antics. Afterall, it wasn’t often he took control in such a cruel way, leaving you begging and weeping for more.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say to someone who's taking care of you, hmm?” He traces his thumb around your clit in circles, barely hard enough to give you any form of decent pleasure. “I could spend hours eating you out like this, never letting you cum~ and you would deserve it, wouldn’t you? For having such a bratty attitude.”

“No!” You blurt out, shaking your head. Your eyes were wide and frenzied, tears threatening to spill over as you took his threat to heart. He could’ve cum then and there at the way your lips trembled, pulled between your teeth as you beg for his cock. “P-Please, I’ll be good, just take care of me, Tadashi!”

Yamaguchi licks his lips as he listens to your pleas, a devilish smirk adorning his face as he sneers, “there you go, my good girl.” And with that, he plunges back into your heat, tongue delving into you throbbing cunt as he circles your clit with his thumb. He swirls his tongue around your insides, greedily tasting everything you pour out for him, before returning his slender fingers to their rightful place inside you. Your cunt happily swallows his fingers with ease once more, already lubed and ready to be properly fucked when he deems you worthy.

You throw your head back with a relieved moan, finally thankful to have some sort of stimulation once more, and you force yourself to keep your hips as still as possible. It’s a useless battle, as your back arches anyway and drags your hips across his face as he returns to sucking and teasing your clit with his tongue. The bed creaks as your hands jolt forward, miserably fighting against your bondage as you feel his soft hair tickle your thighs. God, you want nothing more than to grab a fistful of his hair and force him harder against you, to tangle your fingers into his locks and tug him forward to kiss you; you cry a little harder at the denial.

Before he knows it, Yamaguchi gets lost in the sweet taste of you in his mouth and the pruning of his wet fingers. His hips jut against the mattress, unwittingly seeking out his own pleasure from his neglected cock. He promised himself he would wait until you were in tears, until you couldn’t remember anything but his own name and how good he was making you feel. But as you babble and moan above him, always trying to press closer to him, he couldn’t stop his own hips from moving on their own accord as he focused solely on getting you off.

“Oh, g-god, Tada~shi! I can’t—” you sharply gasp, toes curling as you vision blurs, waves of pleasure washing over you as he eases you through your long awaited orgasm. Your whole body locks up as you unfold over his lips, the ball in your stomach snapping, releasing the tension that overtakes every one of your muscles. Tears slip down your cheek as you catch your breath, Yamaguchi’s fingers never relenting on their attack on your poor abused hole, and you whine as the fading pleasure jolts with the pain of overstimulation.

“Yama, wait, stop,” you breath out, thighs clamping over his head. That seems to shake him from whatever trance he had entered as his fingers still, his mouth releasing your little bud as he looks up at your ruined face. Slowly, he pulls his hand away from your cunt, your juices spilling over, and you can’t help the wail of displeasure at being empty once more. He brings his tainted fingers to your awaiting mouth, and you greedily take them onto your tongue with sweet gratitude.

“So pretty,” he mumbles as you clean his fingers. Without taking his eyes off of you, he grabs his phone to snap another pic of your tear-stained face, chin messy with drool as you taste your own arousal. He slips his fingers from your mouth to untie your tender wrists, letting them fall around his shoulders. You barely react as he kisses your swollen lips, simply humming as you pull him closer to your body with satisfaction.

He sets his phone down as he pulls away, shaking his head. “But so naughty—did I say you could cum? Poor baby couldn’t keep it in,” he coos, slipping his shirt over his head and dragging his shorts and boxers down. His cock springs up against his lower stomach, painfully hard and leaking precum. Your hands dig into his soft hair, fingernails scratching against his scalp in a way that has him damn near purring, but he focuses instead on gripping the base of his cock to guide it into your weeping cunt.

“Be a good girl and take it for me, yeah?”

Yamaguchi sheathes himself inside you in a single, quick thrust, the stretch apparent as your eyes widen with renewed energy, and a gasp leaving your pretty lips. He swallows whatever futile protest or disgruntled mewl threatens to leave your mouth, groaning at the way you tighten and pulse around him. Your cunt always takes him so well, the release of your previous orgasm acting as easy lubricant for his fat cock to thrust through your pliant walls.

His hips slap against yours as he grabs the underneath your knees, hiking them up against your chest. He leans over you as he pulls out just to where his tip is barely resting inside you before plunging back into you, hard and unyielding. He sets a brutal pace, his balls slapping against your ass with every thrust, and you hook your arms around his neck to gain some sense of stability as he thoroughly fucks you into the bed.

“Good girl, you take me so well,” he hisses, fingers gripping your thighs in a way you know will have bruises by tomorrow morning, but you couldn’t care less. He grunts as he feels you squeeze around him. “Such a tight little pussy—bet I could fuck you for ages and you would still be just as tight and needy for me, hmm?”

“Please, T-Tadashi—” you moan. That welling feeling of your impending orgasm wells in the pit of your stomach once more, just needs a few nudges in the right direction to have you cumming again. Your grip on his hair tightens, and he groans as you give it a small tug for him to look at you. Your mind has practically melted from how nice and deep he’s fucking you, his long cock hitting every inch of your pulsating cunt, and you plead with lidded eyes and pouting lips for him to tip you over. “Tadashi, p-please, m’ so close~”

“Aww, you wanna cum baby? Open your mouth,” he purrs, nipping at lips. You open wide for him, and he hovers over you, his broad shoulders obscuring your vision to where you only see him, only feel him as he pounds you into the mattress. He dribbles his spit into your mouth, marveling at how you obediently capture it on the tip of your tongue and swallow it, and he can’t help but lean down and give you a messy kiss as a reward.

“So good for me, so greedy,” he murmurs against your lips, watching as your drool drips over your chin. You were absolutely irresistible to him, and can’t help but lick a long stripe up the side of face, tasting your saliva and tears on his tongue. He sneaks a hand down between your thighs to rub furiously at that small bundle of nerves, rushing you to your peak. He could feel himself getting closer, his thighs tensing and balls tightening as they prepare to drop his load into your awaiting pussy, but he'd be damned if he didn’t get you off first. “Go ahead and cum for me, pretty girl.”

And just like that, his words set you off, his cock and fingers forcing you into your second orgasm, white filling your vision as pleasure seeps through every bone of your body. Your pussy tightens and convulses, your velvet wall pulling him further into your depths as you cream around his cock. You throw your head back with a strangled moan, his name falling from your lips as he fucks you through your release.

Yamaguchi curses underneath his breath at your fucked-out expression and the grip of your pussy, milking his cock as he finally releases his own cum deep inside of you, hip stuttering to a halt as he presses his hips flush against yours. He balances his body on elbows to save you from his crushing weight, enjoying the glowing aftermath of his own orgasm. Looking up, he sees your mouth wide, panting as your glassy eyes stare up at him, face completely flush.

“Ah, almost forgot,” he says, and he snags his phone to take one last photo of your post-orgasm bliss. He pinches your cheeks for good measure, snickering when you whine incoherently at him. Letting your legs fall to his waist, he pulls out of you slowly, letting his softening dick free his cum from your stuffed hole. He takes a picture of that too, just to remind you whose cock fills you so graciously.  
He slips his arms around your waist as he pulls you to his chest, spooning you as you come back to reality. You're still out of breath, dazy but lucid. His skin sticks to yours, sweat dripping down his neck as he peppers small kisses along your face. You grunt.

“We need a bath, you’re gross,” you murmur into the pillow, and he lets out of a laugh.

“Aww, no need to be so rude,” he hums, nestling into the crook of your neck. He rubs gentle circles into your skin, occasionally grabbing handfuls of flesh to squeeze appreciatively. “Tell me, who's the best boyfriend in the world? I let you cum nice and good even when you were so bratty to me~”

“Tadashi,” you whine, and he laughs again. Even as he held you in his arms, you couldn’t stay mad at your sweet, loving boyfriend for long; he was right, afterall, he always takes such good care of you. “I hope you know I expect you to delete those photos.”

“Oh, these pics?” He brings his phone out in front of you both, opening his camera roll to show the plethora of erotic images he had taken during your little session. He nonchalantly swipes through the photos of you, all embarrassingly explicit. “I’ll be keeping these for myself. Consider it your punishment for tonight.”

You huff and turn around in his grasp, face flushed, and dig your face into his broad bare chest. In your heart, you know he’d never share it with anyone else; he was far too protective to ever let anyone else see you so vulnerable beside him. “I hate you,” you mutter against his skin.

Yamaguchi grins, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tight to him, pressing a small, content kiss to your temple. He strokes your hair as you snuggle into him, already halfway asleep despite your earlier protests of needing a bath.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smut ( ◡‿◡ *) I hope y'all enjoy! I wrote this after watching four hours worth of lectures and taking finals, so I'm gonna pop some melatonin and head to bed; enjoy


End file.
